Overload
by depaul1203
Summary: Takes place after Keeping peace. 14 weeks after. Ed is at his wits end. Donna doesn't die. Sarge doesn't retire just gets hurts . Wordy is still in SRU. No Parkinson . But Jimmy does die. this story will be on hold till don't know. Due to lack of reviews. I am looking for beta that doesn't use track change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Overload**_

_**By depaul1203**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint nor the characters. I don't make money on this.

Summary :

Takes place after Keeping peace. 14 weeks after. Ed is at his wits end. Donna doesn't die. Sarge doesn't retire just gets hurts . Wordy is still in SRU. No parkinsons. But Jimmy does die.

Author note:

Chapter 1:

Everyone from Team one was excited that Sarge was back.

Sarge had been back two weeks. But everyone fail to notice to see how tired and frustrated Ed was. They had all there attention on Sarge.

Everyday Ed was getting more tired and angry.

Ed had been helping out with Sarge and Clark also Donna in their recovery.  
Also acting Sargent . Plus taking care of Izzy. Helping out with Team three with them being down two people. So Ed hasn't had anytime to himself or was getting much sleep.  
Ed wanted to run away and seriously thinking of it. He even at a bag packet in his Suv and knew where he was going to go. He was going to go to their family cottage and just stay a few days then come home. He also knew if he didn't tell one person where he was going to go the hunt him down and drag him home.

So , he had no idea who he tell. Maybe he would tell Donna . He knew she say nothing if she could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Overload**_

_**By: depaul1203**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint nor the characters. I don't make money on this.

Summary :

Takes place after Keeping peace. 14 weeks after. Ed is at his wit's end. Donna doesn't die. Sarge doesn't retire just gets hurts . Wordy is still in SRU. No Parkinson . But Jimmy does die.

Author note: Thank you for the one person that is following this story. And thank you for the visitors. This is not beta. Don't have one can't find one that does not use track change.

Chapter 2

Ed came into do pre-shift work out, but nothing looked good.

Just didn't have the energy . Which Spike picked up on.

Spike asked," Ed, are you okay? Moving a little slow there?"

Ed said, " I am fine. Just a little sore. So I am taking it easy to-day ." But didn't want to say he felt like crap that his body was achy.

Spike said, "okay if you say so." But Spike knew something was wrong by the way Ed looked. Ed was looking pale.

Ed got up from the mat where he was siting got into Spikes face yelling at him. Sam and Leah and Jules jumped up to separate Ed and Spike . Sam got in between Ed and Spike trying to calm it down.

Ed was yelling, " What do you mean by okay if you say so? Answer me"

Leah pulled Spike back. Jules was trying to calm Ed down but he wasn't listening at all.

Spike said with his hands up meaning no harm," I didn't mean anything by it you just look exhausted"

Finally someone noticed Ed was thinking.

Ed said angrily,"I am fine. Do I need permission to take it easy?"

Sam was still standing in the middle of Ed and Spike.

Spike said," No, you don't Ed but if you want to talk I am here." Spike walked off to the locker room to change and talk to Sarge and Wordy. But Ed was not fine far from it. Ed felt like everything was falling apart on him. He didn't know where to turn too. He felt like he was drowning.

After Spike leaved to the locker room Sam and Leah went back to finish their workout. Ed sat back down on the mat fighting tears. Jules sat down next to Ed trying to get Ed to talk to her . Jules put a hand on his shoulder and asked," Do you want to go talk?"

Ed said, " No , I am fine."

Jules said, "okay Ed I am here when you want to talk. Okay ?"

Ed just shook his head yes. But knew if he said he anything he start to cry.

Jules knew not to push. But knew it was serious if Ed was fighting tears. Before Jules got up she asked ,"Ed, you want to use the bike?"

Ed shook his head no. Ed didn't want to do anything but runaway.

Spike walked into the locker room and asked Sarge and Wordy if they had

min. Wordy and Sarge said,"yes."

Sarge asked ," what do you need?"

Spike told them what happened. Wordy asked," Spike, are you okay? Ed didn't hit you ?" Spike said, " I am fine but very worried about Ed." Sarge and Wordy said they talk to him.

Spike said ," okay, thanks I am going to go check on babycakes"

Sarge said," okay."

Wordy said, " there is something really wrong. Eddie is never like that. I do know Ed has been under a lot of stress lately. I mean a lot of stress."

Sarge said ," I know and we will talk to him."

Sarge decided to have patrol day. Sarge wanted Ed with him or Wordy to try get Ed to talk. Because Ed really needed to to talk.


End file.
